


For Your Entertainment

by SunsetQueens



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetQueens/pseuds/SunsetQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptation never looked so innocent. An entry into the I Write the Songs contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I Write The Songs. Contest Entry.
> 
> Title: For Your Entertainment.
> 
> Characters: Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman, Pamela Ravenscroft, Adele Stackhouse.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Pen Name: Sunset Queens.
> 
> Beta Name: BEGiant
> 
> Virgin Writer: No.
> 
> Teaser: Temptation never looked so innocent.
> 
> AN: Once again VampQueenV and Ashensunset joined forces and decided to enter the I Write the Songs contest. We picked the song: For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. Enjoy.

Dancers Wanted. The job listing couldn't have come soon enough. With town taxes coming up and her hours at Merlotte's cut, Sookie had been forced to look for a second job. It wasn't enough that she killed herself in order to help Sam if he needed it. He needed to hire his new girlfriend, Daphne, so she lost half her hours. It wouldn't have been so bad if Daphne actually did any work while she was on the clock, but all she did was flirt with the customers and fuck Sam in his office.

She had looked for work cleaning houses, and when that fell through she had looked other places. Nothing was available at the library or any of the businesses in town. She had gone to the library to use the computer and her search led her to Shreveport. To a bar called Fangtasia. They were looking for dancers, or so the ad said. She had little experience as a dancer, her dancing usually confined to her room at the house she lived in with her Gran, but Sookie knew how to move. She may not have been professionally trained, but she could shake her ass with the best of them.

'Open auditions. 9PM Thursday.' Shit, tonight. Well at least she didn't have to worry about Merlotte's - Daphne had the shift she was supposed to get. Sookie jotted down the address of the bar before shoving the little slip of paper into her pocket and standing up. She would have about just enough time to go home, get a light snack, and shower before she would have to leave if she was going to make it time.

"Hey Gran," Sookie said, walking through the back door. She was dressed for a meeting - was it the garden society or DGD tonight? - and was finishing her own dinner.

"Hello, honey," Adele greeted with a warm smile. "There's a plate for you in the oven."

"Oh, thanks, Gran," she said, kissing her cheek before grabbing the dinner, switching off the oven, and setting herself a place at the table. "So anything special with the Garden Society tonight?"

"No, dear," Adele replied. "Just Caroline Bellefleur bragging again."

"Well don't let her get to ya, Gran. Your garden is just as pretty as hers, and you don't have any of those gardeners like she does," Sookie reassured her. "I'll be out late tonight though, so don't wait up."

"Have you got a date?" Adele asked, perking up at the news.

"Better. A job interview."

"That's great, honey," Adele said pleased for her granddaughter. She knew how much Sookie had been worrying about her shortened hours and not being able to pay her bills. She could've wrung Sam Merlotte's neck when Sookie had told her that he had reduced her hours so he could hire his girlfriend. The man was clearly thinking with the wrong head.

"The only problem is it's all the way out in Shreveport. So I'll have to leave early and won't get home 'til late," she explained.

"A job's a job, honey," Adele replied, rising from the table. "If you have to spend a little while travelling then that's the price you pay."

"I know, Gran," Sookie said while eating her dinner. "But I just wanted to let you know 's all."

"Do you want me to wait up for you?" Adele asked, as she put her plate in the sink.

"No, I'll be fine. Like I said, it might be late. So you get some rest tonight," she responded.

"Okay, well I expect to hear all about it tomorrow," Adele replied.

"Sure. And be safe tonight. Don't get too crazy with those ladies!" Sookie teased. "Make sure Mrs. Bellefleur knows when to keep her trap shut."

"Honey, Caroline hasn't been able to keep her mouth shut since Nixon was in power," Adele chortled.

Sookie laughed, watching as she got ready to go meet the ladies. Once Sookie finished her meal, she quickly cleaned up after them both. Checking the time, Sookie decided to grab a quick shower before heading into Shreveport; the last thing she wanted was to be late for the audition/interview.

She took a hot shower, washing her hair and shaving clean every surface of her skin that might be visible. She really had no clue what kind of dancers they wanted, so she was prepared for everything. After she dried her hair and put it in large hot rollers to set it in sexy waves, she picked out a pretty dress and a beautiful set of underwear to wear underneath.

She applied a light coat of makeup before removing the rollers and combing her fingers through her hair. She smiled as she looked in the mirror; she looked good even if she did say so herself. She spritzed on some perfume before grabbing a light jacket and slipping on a pair of heels.

The white dress with red roses was nice - good for a date or a fancy church outing. She looked sweet. But her underwear set was something she had splurged on. The set of red lace boyshorts and a matching push-up bra she wore were hot; her ass looked tighter and her breasts looked even more prominent. Her tall red heels matched the dress and underwear.

In her car, she put on a slight coat of red-tinted lip gloss that made her pouty mouth standout and shine. She started the car, looked at the directions she had written out, and made the hour-long drive to Shreveport.

Pulling up outside the address she had written down, Sookie did a double take. This was not was she was expecting. The location was a stripmall, with a Toys-R-Us down the ways in the same lot. There was a lingerie store and a small dark entrance for a bar with a neon sign "Fangtasia" over it. Sookie took a deep breath as she climbed out of her car and crossed the road towards the bar. She eyed the other women entering the bar and bit back a sigh. Half of them were barely dressed and the other half looked like frickin' supermodels.

Sookie looked down, appraising herself. She pulled the neckline of her dress down slightly and fixed the girls so as much cleavage as possible was on display. She took off her jacket and left it in the car. With a stronger stroke of lip gloss, making her lips truly red, she was a ready as she would ever be.

Her hips swayed as she made her way into the building, capturing the attention of a few of the men inside. She made her way towards the large bar and grabbed an application form that the bartender was handing out.

She quickly filled it out and sat in the seats designated where the other girls were waiting. Her nerves grew the longer she waited, and the looks the others girls were giving her didn't help at all. It was clear they didn't think she stood a chance and she was determined to prove them wrong.

When the dancers began being called back down to the offices one-by-one, she began to feel the butterflies in her stomach. Some girls came back self-satisfied. Others ran out the door crying. And a few came out discretely fixing their makeup - lipstick in particular.

Sookie began dipping into the minds of the girls who had been in the office. She watched through as they danced for the owners, she presumed, a man and a woman. The woman was particularly cruel with her dismissals, reducing a few of the applicants to tears.

The woman was the one to watch out for, she realized, at least for nasty comments. When Sookie's name was called, she took a deep breath, grabbed her filled out application, and followed the girl, a woman with stringy blonde hair, back to the office. Sookie smiled politely as she entered the room, her eyes taking in her interviewers.

Eric smirked as he saw Sookie walk into his office, his eyes running over her in a leering manner; they lingered on the swell of her breasts as he licked his lips before moving up and meeting her eyes. "Name?" he asked not bothering to look at her application.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse," she said with a bright smile.

"Too sweet. No one wants Mary Fucking Sunshine to suck their cocks," Pam said in Old Norse.

"Then it is a good job we are not running a brothel, isn't it?" Eric replied in the same language.

"You know what I mean. They buy the fantasy. She's probably a kindergarten teacher. No one wants to jerk off to or imagine jerking off to that."

"I wouldn't say that, Pam," Eric said. "Why don't we see if she can actually dance before you dismiss her completely."

Sookie shifted a bit, from foot to foot. It didn't seem to be going well so far. She couldn't understand what they were saying. She tried reading their minds, but they were empty to her.

"Ms. Stackhouse," Eric purred, "Do you have any experience with dancing?"

"Nothing professional per say," Sookie said, "but I love dancin'. Y'all didn't specify what kinda dancing in your ad, but I'm sure I can wow you."

"Perhaps we should see you dance before we ask any more questions," Eric said, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Right here?" Sookie asked, a blush tinting her cheeks. For this kind of dance she'd need to be more provocative than her nicest dress allowed.

"Yes June Cleaver, here," Pam replied rolling her eyes.

"If you are not comfortable dancing in front of us, Ms. Stackhouse, then I do not believe you would be suitable for the position of dancer," Eric said, exchanging a look with Pam.

"I'm comfortable," Sookie replied. "Is there music?" Her smile was cheeky, a bit bratty. Her red pouty lips only made her more of a temptation.

"Of course," Eric replied smoothly. "Do you have any song you would like in particular?"

"Anything's fine," Sookie said putting her bag down on the couch. She ran her fingers through her hair to tousle it more.

"Pam, find Ms. Stackhouse a suitable song to dance to," Eric ordered, as he ran her eyes over Sookie again.

Pam rolled her eyes again - hissing "This is a waste of time." - But she went to the stereo and put on a song all the girls loved to dance to. The rhythm was a good pace and the lyrics were sexy. The bass was loud and it made it easy to time.

"We have nothing but time," Eric reminded her. "Ms. Stackhouse, the floor is yours."

Sookie stood before them, letting the music flow through her. Her hips began to sway sexily as her body gyrated to the beat. Her fingers threaded in her hair and her head rolled back, exposing her long tanned neck and pressing out her chest when her shoulder rolled back in a small body roll.

Eric arched a brow as he watched Sookie start to move, her body a sight to behold as she moved with the music.

The sweet white dress flowed with her movements, but it wasn't showing enough, Sookie realized. She did a quick one and a half turn pirouette, making the skirt flare up as she spun, and she stopped the turn facing away from them. Immediately, she put her leg down in a wide stance and bent over at her waist. She shook her hips still, making her ass wiggle. The skirt was blocking her face, so her hands quickly gripped her ankles. She dragged her fingers up her legs, pulling up the skirt when she reached its hem, and she looked at Eric and Pam from around her leg. Her hands only stopped pulling the bottom of her dress up when they reached the top of her waist, giving them a nice view of her red lace boyshort panties. But she quickly dropped the skirt down again, hiding her underwear from view.

Eric groaned low in his throat as he got a peek of Sookie's red boyshorts. He flicked his eyes to Pam quickly to see what she was making of the show and almost laughed at the look on her face. It seemed she didn't know what to make of the little southern belle either. He looked back quickly, not wanting to miss anything.

Still bent in half, Sookie moved one leg to cross her legs at her ankles. She raised her upper body quickly, flipping her hair back when her head was the last thing to rise, but she didn't stop there, bending backwards to show them all of her cleavage. Her bottom lip was between her teeth and her eyes were closed. Her head was thrown back and her face was one of pleasure as her hands directed their eyes. They stroked up her firm stomach to cup her ample breasts.

Pam licked her lips as she watched Sookie bend backwards, her mind dreaming up all the different ways she would like her in that position.

Sookie's hands cupped both her breasts, pushing them together. One hand subtly slipped around her back to undo her dress's zipper while the other hand continued, trailing up her exposed skin and over her neck. She gripped her own neck, tilting her head for them to show off her pulse point. But then her face turned and she rose up, unwinding her legs to face them. Her dress was unzipped in the back.

Eric felt his cock hardening as he took in the exposed skin. His little Belle was definitely more than she appeared. She was sex personified.

Sookie pulled one red bra strap between her teeth and held it as she did another body roll and her hand slipped one strap of the virginal white dress over her shoulder. That hand continued its caress down the side of her torso, and over her hip. She released the strap from her teeth and did a quick spin around in a circle while she rolled her head in time, making her hair fly in a windmill circle before it stopped in front of her face. She slowly rolled her head back, letting her hair fall away from her, revealing she was once again biting her lip. Her hand was pulling down the other strap of her dress.

Eric watched her intently, wondering if she was going to take her dress off. He was hoping she would, but there was nothing in their ad that said the dancers had to strip. Although, he most definitely prefered it when they did, especially if it was a private striptease.

Sookie spun to face away from them again. Her bare back, with just the bra strap, was visible. Her legs were spread wide as she looked over her shoulder, her smile and face nothing short of angelic as she dropped at her knees, grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it quickly over her head, discarding it with her purse. Her smooth tan back was to them, and she stood there, hips still swinging to the music, in just her bra, panties, and stiletto red heels.

"Fuck!" Eric groaned, as he ran his eyes over her. He rubbed his cock over his pants as he devoured her with his hungry gaze. He could picture her bending over backwards while she sucked his cock. He wondered if she would be willing to give him a private dance.

Sookie's leg kicked up and she held it vertically, showing her flexibility as she did another one-and-a-half turn. Her panties were tight against her pussy, and holding her leg to her shoulder definitely showed that off. Once she was facing them, she slowly licked up her calf as her free hand ran from the thigh of the leg she was standing on, over her covered pussy, and up her raised leg. She slowly lowered that leg, trailing her hand back up her thigh to slide her thumb in the leg of her panties.

Eric's fangs dropped down as he licked his lips, his eyes locked on her hands waiting to see if she was going to remove her panties as well. Since she had begun her dance, both his and Pam's eyes had been riveted to her body.

Her thumb shot down, out from under her panties, leaving them in place, as her hand continued its climb up her body. When she cupped her breasts this time, there was no innocence there. Her legs were together, knees bent as she swung in a circle while swinging her hips at the same time. One hand came back, and she smacked her own ass hard. She threw her head back, her hair flipping and face looking like she was having the most delicious orgasm.

Eric fought the urge to pull his cock out of his pants and stroke himself as he watched her dance. She was like liquid sex; he could smell Pam's arousal and he growled in warning.

She bent over at the waist again, but this time it showed off her pussy, ass, and breasts between her legs. Her hips were shaking slightly. Her face peered out from between her legs. Her hands slid up both of her wide spread legs, over her ass, and against her pussy as she closed her eyes, bent at her knees and threw her head and hair back. The music ended. She was on her knees, mouth slightly open, breathing heavily making her chest heave with each breath.

She stood up with a sweet smile. "So, did I entertain you?"

Eric flicked his eyes down to his rock hard cock, pressing painfully against his zipper. "Most definitely," he growled.

Pam purred; "Feel free to continue, either here or in the basement. It's more private and we-"

"Anything else?" Sookie asked, cutting her off as she sat down on the couch without putting her dress back on. Her eyes had a mischievous glint to them as she took in the horny vampires. She knew they were vampires before coming back to dance. While the minds of the patrons and other dancers would have told her, the bar's reputation had spread, even in the small town of Bon Temps.

"Where did you learn to dance like that, Ms. Stackhouse?" Eric asked.

Sookie smirked. "Mostly from television and my cousins taught me a few things."

"Your cousins? Eric questioned, arching his brow. He was almost tempted to ask her for a private dance.

She nodded, not adding more information. Sookie's own brow arched right back at him, daring him to ask who they were. "So do I have the job?"

"I definitely don't have any objections," Eric purred. "Pam?"

Pam looked at the dancer appraisingly. "We need to take you shopping, but we can continue with your innocent act if you want." She knew her maker would try to fuck this human, but if she had her way, Sookie would be warming her bed too.

"The job is yours, Ms. Stackhouse," Eric said "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Just the usual: pay, perks, hours, expectations, and rules?" Sookie licked her lips lewdly and leaned back on the couch, her back arching as she did.

Eric's eyes dropped to her breasts as she arched her back, he could see her hard nipples poking through her bra and wanted to bite them. "Pam, why don't you go and tell the other applicants the position has been filled," he said, his eyes never leaving Sookie. "I can fill Ms. Stackhouse in on all she needs to know."

Pam huffed, annoyed that her maker obviously just wanted Sookie alone. She crossed her arms below her chest, pushing her breasts out towards the dancer as she stood up. "I'm looking forward to seeing more of you, Ms. Cleaver," she said with a fangy smile. And she left the room.

Standing up, Eric walked around his desk and leaned against it; "May I call you Sookie?"

"Do I have to call you Master?" she responded cheekily.

"I can think of certain moment I would like to hear you call me that," Eric said with a smirk, as he made a show of adjusting himself.

Sookie bit her bottom lip, watching his movements closely. She spread her legs, letting her knees open more than was appropriate. Her hand went to her thigh, slowly trailing up the inside of her leg. "You still didn't answer my questions . . . Master."

"I must have been distracted by the half-naked blonde sitting in my office," Eric replied, as he watched her hands. "The pay is a thousand dollars a week, four nights, five hours a night. No private dances, unless it is for me." He smirked; "No sex on the premises, again unless it is with me. Any other questions?"

Sookie stroked her panty-covered pussy, knowing his eyes were trained there. "And would the private dance and fucking you be considered a perk or an expectation?" she teased.

"A perk, a definite perk," Eric groaned. "I would never expect anyone to fuck me for a job or to keep it."

Her hand came up to touch her breast and she slowly pulled down one cup, showing him her pink nipple as she began to play with it. "So since I'm an employee now . . ." she began, moaning softly as she gently teased her own nipple.

"You get all the benefits that come with the job." Eric told her with a smirk. "Including a private tour of the basement."

"Mmmm," she moaned, cupping her breast to show him her bare skin. "And what's in the basement?"

"Chains and paddles," Eric answered and licked his lips.

"Sounds like a party," Sookie teased. She released her other breast, pulling the other bra cup down. "Maybe some other time," she sighed as she began playing with both nipples, arching her back and rolling her shoulders as she felt her touches translate to pure pleasure.

"There is one other request I have for you before we sign your new work contract, Sookie," Eric said.

"And what is that, boss?"

"A private dance," Eric leered.

"Choose your music," she crooned, standing up and fixing her bra before he could protest.

Moving towards the small sound system he had in his office, Eric flicked through the choices before choosing something with a good beat she could move to before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Sookie shook her head, pulled him up, and put him on a chair instead. Her hands slipped through his hair as she settled him down with a push that wouldn't have done anything unless he let it. The pace this time was a little slower and more sensual. So her dance reflected that. She did body rolls slowly her hands caressing her torso and legs before him. She plied slightly, bending her knees. Her legs spread open more and her hands slipped down to her knees as she swung her hair around. She ran her hands to her covered pussy and back to her knees in time with the music.

Eric's hands itched to reach out and touch Sookie. "I meant a lap dance," he corrected with a smirk.

Her finger pressed to her lips. "Shhh," she scolded. "Patience . . . and remember don't touch. Getting handsy at a club will get you thrown out," she said warned.

"And sassing the boss will get you a spanking," Eric retorted, but did as she said for the moment and kept his hands to himself.

Sookie swirled her hips as she spun around, quickly undoing her bra and pulling it off while she circled. She came around the back of his chair, brushing her bare breasts across his bicep as she did. She ran her hands down his chest to rub his cock before quickly moving away and spinning around to his front.

"You're playing with fire, Ms. Stackhouse," Eric growled, his cock throbbing painfully behind the confines of his pants.

"Shhhh," she cooed. She kicked one leg to his shoulder, resting her calf on it as she humped the air before him. She spun around, holding that leg up and planted her ass against his covered cock. Her hips gyrated as she grinded her ass against him. Her hands caressed her bare breasts as she arched her back so he could see. "The way you talk, I'd think you never actually had a real lap dance, boss."

"I usually have the women on their knees before the song's intro finishes," Eric admitted unashamedly.

"You'll learn, master, that I don't break so easily," Sookie spun around, pressing his face against her breasts while she grinded hard on his cock. Her legs spread wide as she straddled him.

"But I have seen how well you bend," Eric purred, his hands coming up and grabbing her ass.

She grabbed his hands, moving them away as she grinded down harder. "I'm very flexible." She moved his hands to hold her back while her panty-covered pussy grinded against his prominent bulge with every twist of her hips. With him keeping her balance, she leaned back and body rolled her back parallel to the floor. Again, her face looked like she was cumming as her bare breasts bounced with her movement.

Eric thrust his hips against her as he held her tightly; he could smell her arousal and it was driving him crazy. "Sookie, I require a full striptease lap dance."

She looked up at him through hooded eyes and her full lashes. She smirked, placing her hands on his knees and kicked over her head, doing a back walkover and turned to face away from him. She bent forward at the waist and her hips gyrated in time with the music as her thumbs hooked in the sides of her panties. She wiggled her hips with her thumbs and looked around her closed legs to watch his face. Her bottom lip was between her teeth as she slowly worked her panties down and off her legs.

"Beautiful," Eric hissed, his eyes drinking in her naked flesh. "Would you like to receive the best perk of your new position now?"

She blinked her large eyes slowly as she bounced her ass. "But my song's not done;" she pouted her lips slightly.

"You can finish it another night," Eric said, as he moved his hands to his pants and popped the button. "Or better yet, I want to see how you dance on my pole."

"What'd they say about skill in dancing being an indicator of how well you fuck? I haven't seen you dance," she teased. "Why don't I sit, and you show me your moves." She leaned over him, biting her lip. "Entertain me."

"Fuck me," Eric growled, lowering his zipper. "And I will give you a private dance."

Sookie licked her lips. "Promise?" she asked her hands itching to pull out the cock the felt impressively large when she was in his lap.

"The club is closed on Mondays," Eric told her. "I will give you a private dance and a proper tour. Now, Ms. Stackhouse, fuck me."

She breathed out as she reached in his pants to feel his cock. She moaned at the feel of his cool, long, hard, thick dick. She pulled his pants down loving how it sprung up. "Take your shirt off," she growled at him as she pulled his pants roughly off of his body.

Eric yanked his shirt over his head without protest and let it fall to the floor. Sookie straddled him again; her shaved pussy was wet, sliding over his thickness. She held herself over his length, and slowly lowered herself down. His thick cock spread her wider than she had been before. His cool temperature soothed any pain she would've had. Her head rolled back as she took him entirely. She moaned. "So full."

"So tight," Eric hissed, as he felt her grip his cock so snugly.

Sookie put his hands on her breasts as she began to ride him. She did kegels around him, her pussy tightening further each time she used those muscles.

Eric squeezed her breasts as he felt her begin to ride him. His fingers plucked at her nipples as he groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck me!" Sookie cried out as she increased her pace. She slammed down each time, grinding her clit into his pelvic bone.

Dropping his hands to her ass, Eric held her tight as he quickly stood up and sped towards the closed door. He attacked her neck with biting kisses as he slammed her against it and thrust hard into her welcoming body. "My pussy," he growled, picking up his pace slightly.

"Yes, she's your pussy; fuck your pussy," Sookie moaned, willing to say anything to get him to keep fucking her. "Please, more!"

Eric slammed into her hard as he heard her words. The forces of his thrusts were banging her into the door. She felt so tight around him, so wet, and he couldn't get enough. "Mine," he growled.

Sookie's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as he pistoned in and out. Her fingers were tugging on his long hair and she felt her insides fluttering around his hard cock. Her head slammed back against the door as she moaned through her first orgasm.

"That's it, cum for me," Eric growled, slowing his pace slightly giving her a chance to come down before he worked her back up. "This is my pussy now. Mine to fuck."

Her body quivered as she came down from her orgasm slightly. With one hand on his shoulder, pushing herself up, her other hand gripped his hair and turned his head to face hers. "If she's your pussy then this. . . " she squeezed her internal muscles around his cock tightly, making sure there was no misunderstanding that, yes, she was referring to his dick, "is mine too." She made sure he was looking in her eyes as she allowed him to sense some of her power.

Eric thrust forward, driving into her hard, his eyes darkening with primal need as he felt a small sliver of her power wash over him. He bared his teeth in a snarl as he began to fuck her hard again.

Sookie used her hold on his shoulder to help her ride him as he fucked her. Her tongue snaked out, licking his exposed fangs. "Is that the best you can do, Vampire?" she teased dangerously.

Eric growled as he pulled them away from the door. Moving at vampire speed again he sped them to his desk and knocked everything off before pulling out of her and spinning her around. He slapped Sookie's ass as he bent her over the desk and thrust back into her with one hard stroke.

Sookie's head flung back as she moaned loudly. "Yes!" she cried out, arching her back and meeting his strokes. Her hands reached forward and she gripped the edge of the desk.

Eric's hips slapped against her ass as he fucked her hard and fast, the force of his thrusts moving the desk slightly. "Is this what you wanted, Sookie?" he ground out.

"Fuck me, Eric!" she cried. Her head rolled forward as her body shook. Every thrust was slapping his balls against her clit. The material of the desk was rubbing against her already sensitive nipples. It was on the edge of overstimulation.

"Say your pussy is mine," Eric growled, his fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her back against him as he thrust into her harder. "It belongs to me."

"She's yours, Eric," Sookie cried. Her body started to shake and her legs gave out. She screamed as she came again. Her pussy was tensing and releasing, her muscles out of her control as her orgasm wracked her body.

"Fuck!" Eric growled, as he felt her cum for the second time. Her pussy tightened around his cock driving him insane with need, and he thrust into her hard. He felt his balls tighten and he let out a roar that could be heard throughout the entire bar as he came, shooting his seed deep into her.

Sookie lay face down on the desk, her chest heaving as her breathing began to slow. She felt the sweat on her limbs, but Eric's cool skin felt amazing against her hot body. She twisted her upper body, pulled his face to her and pressed her lips to his.

Eric returned the kiss softly as he jerked into her a few times. "Ms. Stackhouse, you're a lady of many talents." he said, as he pulled back and turned her so she was sitting on the desk.

"You have no idea, Mister Northman," she replied with a grin.

"Maybe not, but I would like to find out," Eric admitted, as he ran his hands up her legs. "I think I am going to enjoy you working here."

She smirked, kissed him again, biting his lip between her teeth this time to distract him. When she broke the kiss, her clothing was back on without either of them having grabbed it from across the room.

Eric's eyes widened as he noticed she was fully dressed. "What? Oh, my sweet Sookie, I see you are full of surprises."

She winked, moving to lick his pec. "I just had to do that-" she supplied.

"Can you take them off as quick?" Eric asked, as he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back.

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked quirking an eyebrow, not answering his question. "But you still owe me a show."

"I promised you one this Monday and I always deliver," he punctuated the word by thrusting against her hard. "I have but one request though, Lover."

"And what's that, Norseman?"

"I get to have those lips wrapped around my cock," Eric replied before he realized what she had called him. "How do you know that name?"

"I know plenty, Viking," she smirked, taking his nipple between her lips and twirling her tongue around it.

"Who are you?" Eric grunted, his cock starting to stir again as she bit down on his nipple.

"When my cousins, who used to own Hooligans, needed a dancer in an emergency," she said, directing him to sit naked in his desk chair, "I would happily take the tips." Her tongue licked down to his delicious abdominal muscles. "And when I came into my powers, they happily taught me how to control them." Her mouth led her to his powerful thighs, her teeth scraping along the muscles.

"Hooligans," Eric repeated, knowing of the bar well. "You are a fairy . . . a fairy that has walked into a vampire bar. Lover, I might just have to eat you up."

"You could try, but I'd much rather eat you." She licked her lips before sucking his cock's head into her mouth and slurping on it. She hummed in appreciation of their combined flavors. "Besides, I'm only partly fae."

"That is more than enough for me," Eric growled, as he bucked his hip. "I will have to feast between your thighs, my sweet Sookie."

Sookie stuck her tongue out, and she flicked it in the slit in his cock. "No blood," she said before she sucked his cock into her mouth. One hand worked the base of his cock while she slowly bobbed up and down, teasing him.

Eric hissed as he felt her warm mouth surround his cock. He pulled her hair away from her face so he could see her lips stretched around his hard length. "I will not take it without your permission, but you will give it to me eventually."

She glanced at him with a mischievous expression, smiling around his cock as she took him deeper.

"Ah!" Eric growled, tightening his hold on her hair. He fought the urge to thrust up and fuck her mouth hard.

Her lips were slurping as her saliva coated his cock. She sucked up and down, her hand following her mouth. As she came up on his length she twisted her head to the left as her hand twisted to the right. As she went down on his cock, her hand twisted left and her head turned to the right.

"Fuck!" Eric cursed, her mouth doing wicked things to him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had sucked his cock so well. "So many talents."

Sookie kept her eyes locked on his as she relaxed her throat. She didn't lose the eye contact as she lowered her mouth on his cock, swallowing when it hit the back of her throat. She moaned around it as her lips pressed against the base. Her tongue peeked out and swept across his balls, which her hands had cupped forward, gently pulling on them.

Eric bit through his lip as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat and slide down it; few women, human or vampire could take him like that and none on the first try. He clenched his ass as he raised his hips slightly.

Sookie moaned around his cock, for show, for the feeling of her vibrating throat, and for the taste of him. Her eyes were still on his, as she pulled a bit more with her hand, massaging his balls gently.

"Sookie, I'm going to..." Eric warned, as he thrust up into her mouth. He could feel his balls tightening and thought it only fair to warn her.

She pulled back, so his head was in her mouth as she suckled on it. She wanted to taste him. Her hand stroked his cock quickly, her mouth sucked, her tongue worked the underside of his head, and her other hand tried to coax more cum out of his balls with her fingers alone.

Eric groaned as he came in her mouth. He watched as she swallowed his load, her lips swollen and oh so inviting. With his last shot of cum, she opened her mouth to show him his cum pooled there, before swallowing it down. Once again she showed him her mouth, now empty. "I'm a magician too. I made it disappear." Her tongue licked his tip clean.

Eric chuckled, as he pulled her into his lap. "I think I would like to see that trick again."

Sookie laughed, magically putting on his clothes. "I'm sure you would," she said with a wink. "Monday I'll be here for your dance. And I'll start tomorrow. You have the weekend to figure out how to impress me."

"I look forward to it, Sookie," Eric purred. "I can't wait to see you on my pole."

She giggled at the double entendre. "The angelic look worked well, then? It's always fun startin' out seemin' sweet yet innocent," she had accentuated her southern accent, "and then showing my true colors - turning up the heat." Her eyes had a mischievous gleam to them again.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I think you want to be burnt."

"Nope," she said with a gleeful smile. "I'm just here for your entertainment." And she teleported into her car, starting it and taking off quickly, leaving tire marks. She laughed as she drove, imagining what her Gran would say when she told her she was dancing in a Vampire bar.


End file.
